One Shot Gift
by Phoenix Shinobi
Summary: What happens when Yussi is sent off for war? Contains OC version of Rukia and my OC Yusei.


New Year's Eve/ Christmas Story ( One Shot )

"Hey! Where should I set this up?" A voice called from the other room.

"Door frame please Naruto" I replied back, too busy to turn around and see who was there because I was preoccupied with the lights.

Upon finishing hanging the light I was working on, I stepped back to admit my handy work and was not paying attention where I was going and flipped misled over the balcony by accident. Before I hit the ground, a strong pair of arms caught me.

"Oh hey Yusei" I said while a never ending blush spread in my face.

"Be careful. Wouldn't want you to loose that pretty brain of yours in a fall" he teased.

"Oh shut up" I said playfully and poked him in the chest.

"How's my marine doing?" He asked me as I walked over to a chest filled with Christmas lights and began fiddling with them.

"Fine. Just fine" I replied back.

"Just fine?" He said and came over behind me unnoticed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"EEEP"! I shrieked out and turned around quickly, his face just inches away from mine.

"Ah come on!" I said and half-tried to get away from him but it clearly didn't work.

"I have to go to work" he said and quickly gave me a peck on the cheek then unwrapped his arms from my waist and walked over to the other room.

"Seriously? At this time?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Army wants me in Japan for a few weeks" he said while tying up his combat boot laces.

"Army? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked him, a worried tone present in my voice.

"Found out today, on the 5th" he said and pulled his military cap on his head.

"Please, come back and be ok" I told him, worry present in my voice.

"Of course I'm coming back. I have something to come back to" he said, a hint of worry present on his voice as he came over to me.

"I'll be back before Christmas" he said as he reached over and hugged me tightly for a few minutes before departing out the door.

Two weeks had passed since he had left.

I had been doing nothing but exercising and decorating endlessly.

"Hey, Rukia!" Sakura said and jogged over to me.

"Sakura my friend! What's up?" I said and greeted her with a fist bump.

"Not much. Wanna head out for lunch?" She asked me.

"Im sorry but I can't. Gotta finish decorating" I said but before I could turn back, Sakura grabbed my arm and dragged me off towards a nearby restaurant.

"Hey!" I said struggling but upon seeing what the place is, I stopped.

My favorite place. Kilimanjaro. A Japanese steakhouse.

"We can tell you're upset about something" a new voice stated as Sakura and I walked towards a booth.

We were immediately greeted by some other friends of mine and Sakura sat down across from me.

"Rukia, it may not seem like much but we're your friends. We're here to help" she said gently.

"It's just that Yusei was deployed..." I droned out sadly.

"Do you love him?" Sarah suddenly blurted out.

"What...?!" I replied back but before I could finish, my phone started ringing.

I pulled it up and answered the Skype call immediately upon noticing who it was.

"Hey Yusei!" I said and smiled at him.

"Hey Rukia. So I'm sorry but I'm not going to be making it home for Christmas or New Year's" he said, a hint of sadness present in his voice.

"It's fine. I'll be here alone" I said and abruptly ended the call.

"I can take this" I said as I out my phone away.

"I'm sorry to cut this shirt but I'm going home" I said abruptly as I pushed my chair in and left Ichiraku's.

I sulked upon arriving home because he promised me that we would spend it together as friends. But... It was no longer going to happen.

(New Year's Day)

Christmas came and passed but i refused to do anything apart from taking a shirt sleeve run in the snow and getting a cold.

So here I am, sitting here by the fire with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders and trying to warm up when I head the door ring. It's several people, all my friends and they let themselves in.

"Happy New Year!" Hinata says and greets me with a gentle hug.

"Thanks" I mumbled out quietly.

"Hey hey, none of that" Sarah said as she and he rest of my friends sat down across from me.

"Hey, we got something for you! Put on your jacket and come outside!" Sakura said.

"Ugh. It's cold. Do I have to?" I whined slightly.

"Of course. And you're putting this on" Ino said, a devilish smile present in her face as she held up a coat and a blindfold.

"Keep going. We're almost there" Sarah giggled as Ino led me along a path.

"Alright. Take it off" Hinata ordered.

I removed my blindfold and was met by blinding sunlight and a flurry of snow, and... Wait.

"What the..." I said squinting my eyes at a figure coming towards me from far away.

Upon waiting a few minutes, I noticed exactly who it was and suddenly shrieked loudly and began crying abruptly.

I began running and he did too until we collided with both eachother and Yusei lifted me up, his arms encircling my waist as he spun me around.

"You asshole!" I said and slapped him across the face and kept crying.

"It's me in the flesh" he said jokingly as he set me down but kept his arms around me.

"Hey. There's something I wanted to tell you" he said but before he could continue, a loud voice yelled out.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

Thus began a long snowball war and I for separated from Yusei for the war.

I got into the war, pelting snowballs and running around but not before I tripped over a pile of snow and landed face first against something warm.

"I'm sorry...!" I said before realizing that it was Yusei I was lying against and we were pressed up together.

I began blushing like mad and tried to get away but Yusei kept his arms around me and stared at me. I managed to look away but...

"Hey Rukia!" He called out.

"Yeah Yusei?" I said and turned my head, about to look up at him but...

"Mmrph!"

And our lips met. We lay there for a few moments like that, kissing until I heard a camera noise and I seperated from Yusei. It was Ino, with a camera and she was snickering.

"Oh you are so dead" I said as I got off of Yusei and began chasing after her.


End file.
